The goal of this study was to determine if any significan alteration of methotrexate (MTX) drug level is caused by coadministration of cyclosporine (cyclosporinA). The aim was to study MTX and cyclosporin A levels at different time points after drug adminsitration in 12 patients with severe, active rheumatoid arthritis.